Love Hogaya
by shiniya
Summary: This a Story of a Dushyanth who is broken with horrible past,Ishitha who is an ordinary girl with fun and carefree life..This a story of love,pain,romance and tears..for more info peep in...
1. Chapter 1

A woman shout from kitchen...

"Ishi! Ishi! Get up" Mom shouted from kitchen.

"Mumma...please let me sleep" I replied with sleepy voice.

"Ishi! Today is your first day of the college... Do you want to be late?" Purvi di said.

"College!? Oh no...how can I forgot about that?"

"Now go and get ready. I will drop you." Di said.

She nodded her head n she went to my bathroom and complete my morning routine. After taking a shower n came back to my room wearing a blue short kurti and black skinny jeans.

"Di, chalo, I'm ready." I said in a hurry.

"Arre beta, have your breakfast" Mom yells from the kitchen.

"Mumma, I will eat there. Bye." I yelled back.

We walked towards the car.

Today is the first day of her college and she is damm excited.

After 30 minutes of drive, They reached to college.

"OK di bye. Do say my 'hi' to Kavin jiju

" she said with a wink.

"Shut up...ok bye" Purvi di said while blushing.

 **Ishitha's POV**

She is damm excited for the first day of college. The college is really huge. She was lost in my own thought and

suddenly someone bumped her and she is about to fall down, till than someone hold her in his arms. She open her eyes and saw a guy staring at me.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice.

She simply nodded head. He gave me a smile and left that place.

She entered in her class and everyone's eyes was on her as if she is criminal or something.

She saw two girls who were giving me a warm smile. I smile back and sat behind them.

"Hi I'm Divya...Divya Jain but you can me Div" One girl said with a smile. "And I'm Ruhana... Ruhana Kapoor" Other girl said.

"Hey, I'm Ishitha...Ishitha Gupta but you guys can call me Ishi." she said with a smile.

Suddenly she saw the same guy whom she met outside the classroom. He was seating with two guys. He seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

After 10 minutes of chatting with Div and Ruhana,prof. finally entered the class.

 **In After noon:**

Its lunch time now,so they went to canteen.

Div and Ruhana are friendly, caring and funny. They are besties since they were in nursery.

Div says that God didn't made them sisters because he knew that their parents can't handle them together. OOO

"Excuse me, if you guys don't mind, can we join you guys?" the 3 girls heard an unfamiliar voice.

They saw three guys, one of them is the guy whom ishi met in the morning. Again he seems to be lost in his own world and other two boys were giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, sure" Ruhana replied with a smile. He smiled back.

"Ohh...BTW I'm Vineet... Vineet Sinha." He said.

"Hey, I'm Nikhil...Nikhil Bansal." The other guy said.

"Dushyanth... Dushyanth Sharma." The guy who is always seems to be lost said.

"Well, what's your name?" Vineet asked in a low voice.

"I'm Ruhana...Ruhana Kapoor" Ruhana said with a smile.

"I'm Divya...Divya Jain but you guys can call me Div" Div said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Ishitha... Ishitha Gupta but you guys can call me Ishi" Ishi said with a smile.

"So, I saw you girls in our class and I thought I should talk with you guys. So can we become friends?" Vineet said and make a puppy face.

"Sure"ishi, Div and Ruhana said in unison.

Vineet and Nikhil are really talkative and friendly. They all chat and exchange their phone numbers.

After the college, Div and Ruhana drop me at my house.

"Are you in home?" her Mom asked.

"No mumma I'm still in college." she replied and her mom slapped herarm.

"Mumma, Purvi di is back from her office?" ishi asked.

"Yes, she is in her room." Mom replied while working in the kitchen.

"Purvi di? Di where are you?" ishi went to her room and there she is, she was read a novel.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" Di asked.

"Ohh...you are here, I thought you are gone for a date with Kavin jiju

"she winked and smacked her head by purvi di's novel.

"Acha why were you screaming?" She asked.

Ishi tell her about the day. She smiled and said,

" Ohho...you got someone on your very first day of your college." She winked.

"No di, there is nothing like that." ishi said.

"OK go to sleep now...you have college tomorrow. Good night." She said.

"OK di, Good Night. Dream about Kavin Jiju." ishi said.

"Shut up." she said while blushing.

After College,Dush, Vineet and Nikhil reached to hospital and when they entered her room. Dushu eyes got teary n sat besides her in the chair. A small smile placed in his lips as he touch her. Her hand got skinnier than before.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault"said dush

He started crying n said It was all my fault. Because of me, she is in this condition.

"Dushyanth, bro stop blaming yourself." Vineet said in a heavy voice.

"You have already suffered a lot, Stop crying like this." Nikhil wiped my tears.

Vineet and Nikhil hugged him to console and he hugged them back.

 _Next morning_

In ishu home

She woke up and went to bathroom to complete morning routine. After taking the shower, she came back to room and get ready for the college.

Purvi di dropped me to her college. And there I met Ruhana and Div.

"Hey guys" Ishi said in a happy tone.

"Hey" They both said in unison.

They went to class and there they met the boy trio. They gave us a warm smile.

After some minutes of chatting, prof. entered the class and announced about fresher's party.

After the class, they all decided to go for shopping today.

"You guys go I will be not coming in the freshers party." Dushyanth said in a low voice.

"WHATTT!?" all said in unison.

"Dushyanth, please bro come on, we will enjoy." Vineet said.

"Yaar, please come on." Nikhil said.

"Dushyanth, please come na. This time will not come back." Ishi said while making a puppy face.

"Okay, I will think about it." He said in a low voice.

"That's like a good boy." Div said in a happy tone.

"Okay guys, after college, let's go for the shopping and Dushyanth you are coming with us, no excuse." Ruhana said.

He nodded his head and gave a small smile.

After college, all reached the mall.

"Guys, I was thinking that we all will divided into pair so that we can complete our shopping on time." Vineet said in a low voice.

"Yes, nice idea" Div said with a smile.

"Div and I will do shopping together because we have similar choices." Nikhil winked and Div blushed.

"After Shopping, we all will meet in pizza hut." Ruhana said excitedly.

"Ok, Ruhana and I will do shopping together and Dushyanth you go with Ishi." Vineet said and Dushyanth nodded his head.

First they went to girl's section. Ishu picks two dresses as she was confused so she saw Dushyanth He was busy in his phone.

"Dushyanth, Tell me which one?" she showed him two dresses, one was blue and other one was red.

"Blue one" He replied with a smile.

"OK let me try this one." she said and he nodded his head.

Few minutes later, she was wearing that blue dress and Dushyanth smiled and said, "you're looking gorgeous."

"Thanks" n she blushed little.

"Ok let me change then we will buy something for you." Ishu said.

They walked towards the men's section. He selected some shirts.

"White or black?" He showed me two shirts.

"Black one" she replied with a smile and he nodded his head.

After completing their shopping. they went to Pizza Hut and there they met Div and Nikhil. After 30 minutes, Vineet and Ruhana joined them.

"Guys, tumhe pata hai yeh Vineet itne nakre karta hai shopping ke time" Ruhana said and rolled her eyes.

"Achaji, jaise tum nahi karti. "Vineet isme main moti lag rahi hu, yeh colour mujhpe suit nahi karta".Vineet mimicked Ruhana and she punched his arm.

Ruhana and Vineet start fighting It was not a dangerous fight but a cute

Div, Nikhil, Dushyanth and Ishu are enjoying their cute nokh jhok. For the first time, Ishu saw Dushyanth laughing.

"Dushyanth, please hassa karo, haste hue tum bahut cute lagte ho". Ishu muttered in his ear and he gave her a warm smile.

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update….

* * *

After shopping,Dushyanth went to hospital and when he entered her room. His eyes got teary. He sat besides her in the chair n hold her hand

Doctor:"Dushyanth, she is doing well. Hopefully, she will wake up soon."Dushu smiled at him kindly.

After shopping, Ruhana and Divya drop ishitha at my home.

ishitha went to Purvi di's room as n she was excited to show her find her talking to someone on her phone.

Purvi on phone:"Jwala, I will talk to you later. Bye." She said and cut the call.

Ishitha:"Who were you talking to?".

Purvi:"Jwala" she replied.

Ishithan"Jwala di se ya Kavin jiju se?" winked at her.

Purvi:"I will beat up with my slipper...by the way, why are you here?" She asked while blushing.

Ishitha showed her dress to purvi. Purvi really liked it.

Purvi:"Yeh Teri choice toh nahi lag rahi hai, sach sach bol kiski choice hai?" She asked with a smile.

Ishitha:"Dushyanth"

Purvi:"Ohho, toh Dushyanth ne tumhare liye dress choice ki hai"( she winked at her and Ishitha blushes

Ishitha told her each and everything happened in the mall. She started laughing and tease me with Dushyanth's name.

After sometime Ishitha went to her room.

Tomorrow is their fresher's party and Ishitha is damm excited.

She was lost in her ,her phone beeped. she unlocked it and saw lots of messages from a Group Chat.

Ishitha pov:Haye Bhagwan! Yeh log chain se Jeene nahi dege.

vineet created a WhatsApp group.

Ruhana and vineet were fighting again and Divya and Nikhil were trying their best to stop them. I also try to stop them but they ignore us.

'vineet Ruhana, agar tumdono ko fight karne hai toh please personal me fight karo.' message sent by Dushyanth.

Ruhana:- Sorry Dushyanth, par yeh fight vineet me start kari hai.

vineet:- Acha ji, yeh fight tumne start ki thi. Mall me kisne mujhe nakree karne wala Bandar kaha tha?

Ruhana:- Sach humesha kadawa hota hai

And again they start fighting.

 **Next day:**

Today is their Fresher's party and they are damm excited. Divya and Ruhana went to ishitha house to get ready.

Divya is wearing black dress. She was looking so beautiful and cute in that dress.

"Wow! Divya yaar, tu bahut pyaari lag rahi hai. Nikhil toh tujhe dekhta he reh jayega. Ishitha winked at her and she blushed.

Ishitha is wearing light blue dress with matching accessories without make up she is looking damn hot

Ruhana is wearing cream colour dress and she didn't apply any kind of makeup. She was looking simple yet elegant.

Divya and Ishitha teased her with vineet's name. Her face got all red.

"Uss bandar ka naam mere samne mat lo please "Ruhana said in a anger tone.

She was about to say something but Purvi di called them and they left for college.

Purvi di dropped them at college. Where Ishitha, ruhana, divya met vineet, Nikhil and Dushyanth.

vineet and Nikhil were looking handsome but Dushyanth was looking damm hot in that black shirt

All were talking and this time vineet and Ruhana didn't fight.

Host:"Hi guys, everyone is here, so now we can start our Fresher's party. Let's dance guys and then we'll will move to our next event." Host announced and the music starts.

 _ **"Ho brown tere baalan da color sohniye**_

 _ **Hawa vich jaande khillar sohniye x (2)**_

 _ **Chadhgi tu jaise haye miller sohniye Please mainu takk le na.**_

 _ **Aa sohni kudi nachle na Aa baby meri nachle na Aa mere naal nachle na x (2)'**_

All were dancing and enjoying the party. For the first time, Ishitha saw Dushyanth dancing and he is great dancer.

Suddenly, the host announced to dance in pairs. Divya and Nikhil decided to dance together.

Ruhana and vineet were dancing together. 'Aaj inn dono ko kya hogaya hai?'ishitha said to dushyanth

And ishitha and Dushyanth both decided to dance together. Everything goes silent for a while and Suddenly, slow romantic music is playing.

 ** _Mile ho tum humko_**

 ** _Bade naseebon se_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine_**

 ** _Kismat ki lakeeron se (x2)_**

 ** _Teri mohabbat se saansein mili hain_**

 ** _Sada rehna dil mein kareeb hoke_**

 ** _Mile ho tum humko_**

 ** _Bade naseebon se_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine_**

 ** _Kismat ki lakeeron se (x2)_**

 ** _Teri chaahaton mein kitna tadpe hain_**

 ** _Saawan bhi kitne tujh bin barse hain_**

 ** _Zindagi mein meri saari jo bhi kami thi_**

 ** _Tere aa jaane se ab nahi rahi_**

 ** _Sada hi rehna tum mere kareeb hoke_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine kismat ki laqeeron se_**

 ** _Mile ho tum humko bade naseebon se_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se_**

 ** _Baahon mein teri ab yaara jannat hai_**

 ** _Maangi Khuda se tu woh mannat hai_**

 ** _Teri wafaa ka sahara mila hai_**

 ** _Teri hi wajah se ab main zinda hoon_**

 ** _Teri mohabbat se zara ameer hoke_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se_**

 ** _Mile ho tum humko bade naseebon se_**

 ** _Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se_**

 ** _Teri mohabbat se saansein mili hain_**

 ** _Sada rehna dil mein kareeb hoke_**

ishita lost in his dark hazel eyes which was filled with lots of pain.

Ishitha pov:don't know why he is always lost in his own world? don't know why his eyes is filled with pain.

Ishitha smiled at him and he smiled back.

As days passed, They all get more and more closer. They all spend a lot of time together.

Luckily, Ruhana and vineet fight less now.

Divya has a secret crush on Nikhil as she told me and Ruhana.

Dushyanth and Ishitha become good friends.

Sometimes, he is lost in his own world and sometimes, he enjoys every moment.

Right now, Divya, Ruhana and Ishitha were sitting in a café. They were talking about random things.

"Ma'am, you're order please" suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

Ishitha looked at him and she was shocked.

"Dushyanth!" they said in unison.

Ishitha:"Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

Dushyanth:"Main yahan part time job karta hu. Iss bare ne baad me baat karte hai phillhaal mujhe apna order bataao"He replied but its seems like he is not happy..

After the café incident, Ishitha was lost in my thoughts. She can't stop to think that why Dushyanth works in that café? Why he was not happy to see them there?

Suddenly, Purvi came to ishitha room.

Purvi:"Kahan khoyi hui hai? Dushyanth ke khayalo ne?"She asked ishitha

Ishitha:"Haan...nahi nahi di, aisa kuch nahi hai." Ishitha replied with a fake smile.

Purvi:"Tumne haan bola tha starting me. Bataao kya baat hai?" She asked me with a smile.

Ishitha told her about the café incident that happened today.

Purvi:"So, what's the problem in it?" She said.

Ishitha:"Di, problem ki koi baat nahi hai but main yeh soch rahi hu ki woh uss café ne kyu kaam karta hai? Woh itna khoya khoya sa kyu rehta hai?".

Purvi:"Maybe he has some family problem? Don't think that much about him and you have college tomorrow, go to sleep." She said and Ishitha nodded my head. N went to sleep

* * *

 _ **What do you think why Dushyanth works in that café?N why he is not happy**_

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning:

Ishitha woke up and went to bathroom to complete her morning routine. After taking the shower, she came back to her room and get ready for the college.

Purvi dropped her in college. she was still thinking about the café incident.

she entered my class n saw Dushyanth, Vineet and Nikhil sitting there. she sat beside them. After some time, Ruhana and Divya also join them.

Its lunch time now, so they went to canteen. Ishitha was looking at Dushyanth. He just smiled at her and she smiled back.

Dushyanth:"So girls, tumlog yehi soch rahi hogi ki main kaluss café me main kya kar raha tha toh sunno." He said and he took a deep breath. "Main 5 years ka tha jab mere dad ek car accident me humesha humeshanke liye chalegaye. Tab se meri mom bahut workaholic ho gayi and Vidhi di toh mujhse baat he nahi karti hai."and

"Tab main uss cafe me time pass ke liye part-time job karta hu toh please kuch ulta sidha mat socho because meri mom ek achi company me ek achi post me kaam karti hai." He said with a smile.

Ishitha Pov:I don't know what to say, I just want to hug him. I think that's the reason he is always lost in his own world. That's why his eyes is filled with pain.

Everyone was silent. Vineet finally broke this awkward silence. "Guys, pizza order kare?" He said while looking at Ruhana.

Vineet winked at Ruhana and Ruhana blushed.

After college, Ishitha was going to home with Ruhana and Divya. Ruhana was driving the car and Divya was sitting in passenger seat.

Ishitha:"Ruhana, kya tere aur Vineet ke beech me kuch chal raha hai?" and her face got red. Divya started laughing,

Ruhana"ishu, kya bol rahi hai yaar? Woh bandar aur main? Kabhi nahi" She said in an angry tone.

Ishitha"Ohh toh canteen me jab usne teri taraf wink kiya tab tu itna blush kyu kar rahi thi." Ishu asked with an evil smile.

Ruhana"Yaar aisa kuch nahi hai. Faltu me apna dimag mat chala."She replied in an angry tone.

Divya:"Ohh, toh tera face red kyu ho gaya hai? Bandar ki bandariya!" while laughing.

Ishitha:Bandar ki Bandariya God! This Divya. she also started laughing.

Ruhana:"Chup karja. Nikhil ki premika."She said and Divya face got all red.

After some minutes, They reached home.

Ishitha:"OK bye Bandar Ki Bandariya and Nikhil ki Premika" Ishu said and their face got all red.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison.

At Cafe:

Dushyanth was at working at café. Suddenly, he saw Vineet and Nikhil there.

Dushyanth:"Hey Guys!" said while hugging them.

vineet:"Hey! When you are free then we will talk with you." said with a warm smile.

Dushyanth simply nodded. After he got free, h joined Vineet and Nikhil.

Dushyanth:"'m free now. What do you want to talk about?" asked them.

Nikhil:"Tune ladkiyo ko Vidhi di ke bare ne kyu nahi bataaya?" asked Dushyanth and He was shocked to heard this.

Dushyanth:"Yaar, yeh baat sirf tumdono ko pata hai aur yeh baat mujhe kisi aur se share nahi karni hai. So please, unhe iss bare me mat bataana." he replied while calming himself and they simply nodded.

After sometime:

Dushyanth reached to hospital and when he entered her room. his eyes got teary. He sat besides her in the chair.n hold her hand.

Dushyant: If only you could to me. I need you so much! I miss crying

It's 10:30p.m.

Ishitha is working for assignments. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. she check the caller id and its Vineet.

Ishitha:"Hello" said in a low voice.

Vineet:"Hello Ishu. Yaar mujhe abhi kisi se baat karni hai warna mere pet me dard hota rahega." said in a hurry.

Ishitha:"Bolo said while controlling her laugh.

Vineet:"You know what? Nikhil has a secret crush on Divya." He said and Ishu was happy to heard this.

Ishitha:"Wait WHAT!?" almost yelled.

Vineet:"That's true. Please don't tell him that I told you about this. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

Ishitha"Yes" replied

vineet:"I..."

Ishitha:"You

Vineet:"I Like

Ishitha:"You like

vineet:"I LIKE Ruhana" He said and Ishu was again happy for her friendz.

Ishitha:"Sachi? Banda.. she said while emphasize the word 'Bandar she was trying hard to control her laugh.

Vineet:"Hey! Don't call me that!" He said,

Ishitha:"Bandar Bandar Bandar!" she started teasing him with the name 'Bandar

Vineet"OK bye. Thanks, ab mere pet me dard nahi hoga. He said and cut the call.

After cutting the call, she can't control her Smiling and she strarted smiling continuesly

Suddenly, she got an idea so she dial Dushyanth's no.

Dushyanth's house:

He is lying on bed n lost in his thoughts. His past is not letting him live happily.

Suddenly, phone buzzed. He check the caller id it's Ishi.

Dush:"Hello" He said in a low voice.

Ishi:"Hello Dushyanth, tumhe pata hai abhi Bandar ka I mean Vineet ka call aaya tha." she said while smiling.

dushu:"Kya bola usne?" He asked. I can't control my laugh and I again started laughing.

Ishi:"Ek kaam karo, pehle hass lo phir bataana kyu call kiya hai." He said while rolling his eyes.

She told him everything about her plan. He started laughing.

Dushu"Are you serious? Vineet likes Ruhana..." He said while laughing.

Ishu:"Arre, usne khud mujhe bataaya tha." I said and rolled my eyes.

Dushu:"Nikhil and Divya ka toh samajh aata hai par Vineet Ruhana..."He said while laughing.n again"Sunno, abhi Nikhil aur Divya ko milte hai phir Vineet aur Ruhana ke bare me sochege." He said.

Ishu:"OK bye, kal college me milte hai"she said and he cut the call.

 _Ishu pov:"Nikhil aur Divya ab tum dono ko Milne se koi nahi ruk sakta..." and smiled._

Next morning:

In college:

They all are sitting in the canteen n discussing about group assignment which they have to submit next week.

Suddenly, Dushyanth's phone buzzed. He picked up the call. He was worried.

Dushu:"Guys, sunno mujhe urgently jaana hai. Bye." He said in a hurry and left.

all are confused. What happened to him? Why he was worried? Where did he go? Why he was in a hurry?

Nikhil"Ishu, Where are you lost?" he asked and she came back from her thoughts n smiled at him.

Divya:"What happened to Dushyanth? Why he was in a hurry?"

dushu:"Maybe something urgent work is there. Guys, concentrate on assignment. We have to submit it Next week." Vineet tried to change the topic.

All were discussing about the assignment but still Ishu was thinking about Dushyanth.

On other side dushyanth reached to hospital as he got a call from doctor

Doctor:"Hello Dushyanth, come fast. I have to tell something about her reports."

On other side:

Ishu reached to home. She was still thinking about Dushyanth. her head start hurtingher. So she thought to talk to someone about this.

So she went to Purvi's room. She was working in her laptop.

Ishi:"Didu, I want to talk to you."

Purvi:"Yes,Ishu" She said.

Ishu told her each and everything that happened today. Purvi just smiled and said,"Ishu, tell me honestly, You like him?"

Ishu was shocked to heard this n said

Ishu:"No di, we are just good friends." replied in a shocking voice.

Purvi:"Toh tum uski itni fikr kyu karti ho? Baki sab toh normal hai."She said.

Ishu:"Di, woh mera acha friend hai. Main apne kisi bhi friend ko aise pareshan nahi dekh sakti hu." .

Purvi:"Okay, tum soojao. Zyada mat socho isse bare me. Kal usse khud pooch lena."She said

Ishu went to her room. she was still thinking about him.

 _"Ah! Why I am thinking about him?"she thought herself._

 _Inner voice:"Because you like him"_

Ishu pov:Purvi di is right. I like him. After sometym she slept while thinkig about him

* * *

 _ **Toh yes Ishitha likes him..bt does he like her or not….**_

 _ **N what is dushyanth's past will it effec they friendhip ….**_

* * *

 **If u guys dont like this fiction den plz lemme know in review section so i can concentrate on other fiction…**

 **Or if u have any other doubts review or pm me ..i ll try to answer it**

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love

Shabnam


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Next morning:

Dushyanth reached to hospital.n entered doctor's room.n gave him a weak smile.

Dushyanth:"Doctor, what happened? Why did you call me?" asked with concern.

Doctor:"Dushyanth, this is the latest report of her test. Her life is not in danger but someone had hit her with glass bottle."

Dushyanth:"Doctor, what do you mean?"

Doctor:"Dushyanth, she is in coma... I don't know after waking up from coma, she will remember anything or not.

He was shocked to hear want to cry but He control myself.

Doctor:"Dushyanth, I know this is hard to for you but have some faith in God. Everything will be alright." said with a smile. Dushu simply nodded my head.

Dushyanth(pov)"God!? Which God? That God who takes my dad's life? That God because of him, my mom doesn't have time for me? That God who is the reason of my broken life? I don't trust in God because of him, I have no reason to live."

Suddenly, His phone was Nikhil's call.

Dushyanth"Hello" said in a low voice.

Nikhil:"Hello, bro what happened? Everything is alright? Where did you go?" He asked and Dushu started crying.

Nikhil:"Dushyanth, bro what happened? Everything is alright?" He asked.

Dushu told him everything that doctor told about her reports.

Nikhil:"Bro, first stop crying. Everything will be alright." He said softly.

Dushyanth:"Listen, I will talk to you later."said and cut the call.

Dushu(pov):All dreams were shattered. I had no reason to live. Later, I would know that she came into my life as an angel.

 **Next Day morning:**

Today is Sunday. They are at Nikhil's house because they have to submit assignment this week.

His house was really beautiful and well decorated. His Mom is very polite and friendly like him and his little sister, Nandini(Nikhil's sis) is really naughty and sweet. She was about to call Divya as Bhabhi (sister-in-law) but Nikhil covered her mouth with his hand.

She was starring at Dushyanth, who was lost in his own world. His eyes were red,

its seems like he was crying.

Ishitha:"Dushyanth, what happened? Are you okay?" asked with a concern.

Dushyanth"Yeah I'm good, last night I can't sleep well." He replied in a low voice.

She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back.

After completed our assignment, Ruhana, Divya and Ishitha left for home. But Ishu mind was still thinking about mind was still thinking about Dushyanth.

And Vineet, Nikhil and Dushyanth were sitting in Nikhil's room.

Dushu was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, Nikhil called his name.

Nikhil:"Dushyanth, bro where are you lost?" He asked and Dushu gave him a weak smile.n he continues"Are you still thinking about her reports?" He asked in a low voice. Dushu nodded his head.

Vineet :"Yaar, why are you always blaming to yourself? It was not your fault.

Nikhil:"OK let's leave this topic, do you know. Vineet likes Ruhana" said while trying to change the topic. Vineet smacked his hand on Nikhil's head. His whole face got red.

Dushyanth:"Yes, Ishu told me about that." said while control my laugh.n "She also told me that Vineet told her about you and Divya."

Nikhil:"What!? God this Vineet! You are gone man!" said in an angry tone. He started punching Vineet and Dushu tried to stops him.

Vineet:"Nikhil! Bro! Sorry, I don't know that Ishu will tell everything to Dushyanth. This girl can never keep a secret." said while protecting himself from Nikhil's punches.

Nikhil :"I should say this thing to you. You can't keep any secret.

Vineet:"Sorry Bro, you know na. Jab tak main kisi se koi secret na share kar lo mere stomach me dard hota rehta hai.

Nikhil:"Bhai tu ladka he hai na?asked him while laughing.

At Night:

Dushu was in his room..

He was lying in bed.n lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, someone knock my door., it was his Mom.

Dushyanth:"Mom! You!? Why don't you go to your office?"asked in a shocking voice.

Mom:"Because today I want to spend some time with my son." She replied with a smile.

She sat on bed. N he placed his head in her lap and she started playing with hishair. For a while, he forgot all problems. Her lap is heaven for him.

Mom:"Beta, go and get ready. We are going to meet Vidhi." She said and I nodded my head.

They reached to Hospital and entered her room. Dush's Mom eyes got teary.

Dushu:"Di, see who has come to meet you." said while controlling his tear.

Dushu:"Are you angry with me? Its okay, let me see how much you can ignore me." and started crying.

Mom:"Dushyanth, beta, stop crying." said and hugged him.

Doctor entered her room. He was talking with Dush'sMom and He left the room.

Suddenly,He saw a familiar face., it was Ishu.

Dushyanth:"Ishu!? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She looked at Dushu. He saw tears in her eyes. She was crying. He sat beside her. She hugged him tightly and He hugged her back.

Ishitha:"Dushyanth, Purvi di..." She said while crying.

Dushyanth(Teansed0:"saaf saaf batao ishitha kya hua purvi di ko….

Flash back:

 **At Ishitha's house:**

She is reading a , her phone buzzed and it was Purvi.

Ishitha:"Hello" said in a low voice.

Kavin:"Hello Ishu, I'm Kavin. Listen, come to City Hospital fast." A male voice said in a hurry.

Well, she never met Kavin . She have just listen a lot of things about him from Purvi. As Purvi told that He is a person with a golden heart.

Ishitha:"What happened? Where is Purvi? Why are you talking from her phone? Everything is alright?" asked him in one breath. She is worried for Purvi.

Kavin:"Ishu, come fast. Jaya meet an accident. I can't tell you everything in phone." He said in a hurry.

Ishu gets shock to heard this. Purvi is everything for her. She is a teacher, her second mother, her caretaker, her everything n she started crying while praying to God.

She reached to Hospital. It was difficult for her to search Kavin here because she never met him.

Kavin:"Ishu!" An unfamiliar voice called her name. she looks at him and gave him a confused look.

Kavin:"I'm Kavin." He said with a smile. N she smiled back.

He has lotus shaped hazel eyes, sharp nose, pink lips, dark colour and curly hair with lean muscle body just like Lord Krishna. His name suits him well.

Ishitha:"Where is Purvi ? What happened to her? How's she now?" asked him in a breath.

Kavin:"Ishu, don't worry. Doctor says she is okay but her leg is fractured and she gots some injuries in her head." He replied.

Ishitha:"How did she met an accident?"asked in a low voice.

Kavin:"She was coming back to home. Suddenly, I gots some negative feelings, when I called her she didn't pick up my call, I was on my way to your home suddenly, I saw her in the road. She was lying unconsciously." He replied.

Ishitha:"Can I meet her?" asked while controlling my tear. He was about to say something but Doctor called him.

she was seating in a chair. It was hard for me to control she saw dushya..

 **Present time:**

Ishitha(Crying):Purvi is everything for me."

Dushyanth:"Ishu, stop crying. Nothing will happen to her. She will be alright." He said while rubbing her back.

Right now, Ishu and Dushu were in the same boat. They both are here for their sisters. Ishitha:"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

Dushyanth:"I'm here to meet my sister."

Ishitha:"Your Sister?" She whispered.

Dushu: _"Ishu, mujhe nahi pata yeh baat jaane ke baad shayad tum mujhse nafrat karo par meri di ki yeh condition mere wajah se hai." said and she gave him a shocked look. He took a deep breath n continued_ "Ishu, main 5 years ka tha jab mere dad ek car accident me hum sabko chod kar chale gaye. Meri Mom bahut workaholic hai woh muskil mujhe aur Vidhi di ko time deti di mere liye meri sab kuch hai. Woh meri first teacher, meri doctor, meri caretaker, meri well wisher, meri duniya hai." He smiled while talking about his Vidhi time baad, Vidhi di bhi mujhe kaam time dene legi. Main bilkul akela sa hogaya tha. Uss time Main, Vineet aur Nikhil utne ache friends nahi the. School me main Praveen se mila. Woh mere sath bahut friendly tha. Because woh bahut drink karta tha isliye mere alawa uska koi friend nahi tha. Ek din yeh baat Vidhi di ko pata chal gayi. Unhone Praveen ko slap kiya aur woh mujhe le he jaa rahi thi tabhi Praveen ne wine ki bottle se meri di ke sar pe , tumhe pata hai Vidhi di 6 months se coma me hai. Yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai. Agar main Praveen se friendship nahi karta toh aaj unki yeh halat nahi hoti." He said while crying n sobbing very badly. Ishu hugged him and He hugged her back. He feels kind of relief in dat hug.

He was about to say something when he mom called me n left that saying a dnt want make her hurt by getting hurt.

Ishitha's POV:Dushyanth was blaming himself for his sister's condition. 'Dushyanth, no matter what I'm always there for you.n she promised myself.

 **2 days later:**

Ishitha woke up and gets ready for the college.

Today, She have to go to college alone because Purvi is still in the hospital, Ruhana is not well and Divya has a family function so, she is not coming to college today.

Ishu reached to college. After some time, She met Vineet and Nikhil.

Ishitha:"Hey Guys" I said with a smile.

Vineet/Nikhil:"Where is Ruhana/Divya?"asked in unison.

Ishitha:"Yaar, what kind of friends you both are? You guys didn't even replied to my 'Hey!" said while wiping fake tears.

Nikhil::"Oye, Stop with your Melodrama. Answer our question."

Ishitha:"Ruhana is not well. So she is not coming today." said while looking at Vineet. "And Nikhil, Divya has some family function so, she is also not coming today."

They simply nodded their head. She can see they were not happy. After sometime of chatting, Dushyanth finally joined.

Ishitha:"Hey Dushyanth."said with a smile.

Dushyanth:"Hey Ishu, How's your sister now?" He asked in a low voice.

Ishitha:"She is good now. Still, doctor said to take some test so, hopefully, she will be discharged tomorrow." replied with a weak smile.

Dushyanth:"Is someone there with her?" He asked me.

Ishitha:"Yes, Kavin jiju is there." She replied and he nodded his head.

Dushu:"Listen, After College, will you go to hospital with me? You can meet my sister and if you want I will meet your sister too?" He asked in a low voice.

Ishitha:"Sure." She gave him a warn smile. He smiled back.

After college, Ishu and Dushu reached to the hospital.

First, They decided to meet Purvi. They entered her room, n saw a man about 25 - 26 welcomed us with a warm smile.

Purvi was sitting in her room. Ishu hugged her and she hugged her back.

Ishu:"Di, this is Dushyanth, my college friend and Dushyanth, this is Purvi, my elder sister." Ishu introduced.

Purvi:"So, you're Dushyanth. Ishu talk a lot about you." She said with a smile

They spend a lot of time with Purvi and Kavin.

After sometime, They entered Vidhi di's room. they sit in the chair besides her bed.

Dushyanth:"Ishu, This is my Vidhi di."said while controlling tears.

Dushu:"Di see, my friend has come to meet you. You know what I just met her sister. She is sweet like you. I wish you could talk to me and Ishu, I need while crying.

Ishu's eyes got teary. Ishu hugged Dushu and He hugged her back.

* * *

This is for those who wants to me to continue this fiction..so I m Compressing this strory n endS it in 2-3 chaps…

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love ❤️


End file.
